sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn (サリーエイコーン Sari Eikon?) is a fictional character which appeared in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' TV series by DiC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and the comic book series by Archie Comics. She is the daughter of King Nigel Acorn, the soldier of the Joint Special Operations Command of the United States Navy, the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and leader of the Freedom Fighters. Born as the heir to her fathers throne, she was taken, as a child, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone by her Nannie Rosie Woodchuck when her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman and led the Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After King Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the Knothole Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against the Eggman Empire. Conception and Creation In 1993, an article in Sonic the Comic announced two new television series starring Sonic the Hedgehog, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog. Within the four pages of plot synopsis and concept art, a group of screen shots that greatly differ from the rest appear without explanation. These screen shots include a character named "Princess Acorn", presumably a squirrel with yellow fur and blond hair wearing a red dress. She shows up alongside characters that have since been featured in Sonic the Comic. This character shares little similarities in Sally's current appearance, but can be related to Sally through the given name in the screens. In the comic book Sally went through several design and color scheme changes when she first appeared. Sally's first appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog, and appeared with pink fur, brown hair, and boots with white trim. Before producing the rest of the series, Sally's design and color scheme was altered. She appears in all other episodes with her current design having brown fur, red hair, and boots without trim. In the second season, Sally starts wearing a blue vest, which becomes her normal outfit in both the series and comic. In addition to these visual changes, Sally's voice changes in later episodes, a result of Sally's voice actress Kath Soucie using her normal speaking voice. In the comic, Sally at first had a red-furred and blond-haired color scheme; but Sally quickly adopted the pink design the very next issue. Sally continued sporting the pink design until reverting to her current design around a year and a half later, in issue #16. Printed Media Sonic the Hedgehog (comic) Sally's first comic book appearance was the Archie comic book series Sonic the Hedgehog, which took the character and partly the storyline from Sonic the Hedgehog. The storyline involving Sally is different from the television series, and changes are made to appeal to the broader audience. However, some traces of her personality from Sonic the Hedgehog still remain. Other Appearances Sally appears briefly in early issues of Fleetway's Sonic the Comic starting with issue 3. Unlike her Archie counterpart, Sally is a minor character that appears alongside other villagers in the Hill Zones. This version of Sally is more round and a bit of a crybaby. Sally has also appeared in UK media - the Stay Sonic guidebook, and associated novels. The Sally in this book does not reflect the more known versions of her, and is essentially unchanged from the video game sprite, which inspired her. Television Sally is one of the main characters in the 1993-1994 Sonic the Hedgehog television series. In this series, her goals are to overthrow Doctor Robotnik and free her father, the King. In the first few episodes she normally stays around Knothole and helps the rest of the team.8 Later on in the series, however, she takes more of an active role in missions. Video Games Sonic Spinball - She appears as a non-playable character alongside other Sonic characters in a bonus level. Love Life Sally has only shown a romantic interest in Sonic; as evinced in Mobius: 25 Years Later a possible future in which Sally and Sonic are married, rule the Acorn Kingdom, and have two children by the names of Sonia and Manik (named after Sonic's siblings). Sally has been a known object of a crush from Knuckles the Echidna for a short period. Gallery Sally Acorn Modern.png Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional chipmunks Category:Fictional United States Navy personnel Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Female characters in video games Category:Female characters in television Category:Female characters in comics Category:Fictional squirrels Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Video game characters introduced in 1993 Category:Child characters in video games Category:Child characters in television Category:Teenage characters in video games Category:Teenage characters in television